


Formula Beacon

by F1SweetHeart



Category: Formula E RPF, RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1SweetHeart/pseuds/F1SweetHeart
Summary: This is a story of the Rwby characters are racing drivers in Formula E. Credits go to the FIA and RoosterTeeth.





	1. Vale Eprix

Today is the Vale ePrix. That's right it's Formula E time or should I say Formula Beacon!

The teams are :

Renault : Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee

Team Aguri : Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos

ABT Schaeffler Audi Sport : Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long

DS Virgin Racing : Mercury Black & Adam Taurus

Venturi : Cinder Fall & Emerald Sustrai

NEXTEV TCR : Nora Valkyrie & Lie Ren

Dragon Racing : Coco Adel & Velvet Scarlatina

Mahindra Racing : Roman Torchwick & Neopolitan

Amlin Andretti : Sun Wukong & Neptune Vasilias

Blake and Yang were having a team discussion with Daniel Abt and Lucas Di Grassi. "So if you want to win, keep up the pace" Said Daniel who was trying to make the team confident. "Lucas, do you think I could score some points?" Asked Yang who was very nervous yet scared.

Ruby and Weiss sat down in their garage with Nicolas Prost and Sebastian Buemi. "Ruby, don't be nervous" Said Nico as he could see that Ruby was nervous about the first race. "Nico?" Asked Ruby. "Yes..." Replied Nico. "What did you do in your first race?" Asked Ruby who was nervous.

Jaune and Pyrrah are in their garage with Antonio Felix Da Costa and Ma Qing Hua. "Are you guys ready" Asked the Portuguese racing driver, Antonio. "Yeah, I'm ready for the race dude" said Jaune. "Ahh good" Antionio replied.

Mercury and Adam sat down in a circle with Sam Bird and Jean- Eric Vergne. The Brit was sat next to Mercury "Hey Merc, I know you can win". Adam just started at him. "What about me, Sam" Asked Adam who looked at bit Peed off. "Yeah, I think the same for you" Said Sam who felt a bit awkward.

Coco and Velvet were talking to the lats Formula E world champion Nelson Piquet Jr. "Nelson, Can you make me a champion?" Asked Coco who was questioning Nelson.

"Yeah I can help you but it's going to take a while" Nelson replied. Then his team mate Oliver Turvey came over. "Hey girls, You are on the best team yet" Oliver said. "Why?" Velvet asked who was puzzled. "Well, One we have the first Formula E world champion on this team and I don't know the other reasons"

The two Mahindra drivers, Roman and Neo had a discussion with Nick Heidfield and Bruno Senna and their PR Naomi Panter. "Guys, today we are going to get out their and try our best!" Said Neo who was trying to lift the mood. "Neo, don't we always try our best?" Asked Roman. Nick and Bruno looked at each other."Guys, we need to work as a team" Said Naomi. "Naomi, you're NOT a driver" Said Roman. "Leave her alone, she's the best PR we know" Said Nick.

Moving on! To team Amlin Andretti which is Sun and Neptune. Now they are more like teammates as they are not currently bickering. Simona De Silvestro and Robin Frijns where helping them with race prep. "Remember what I told you only use FanBoost if you have it but It's likely you to will" Said Robin. "Thanks dude!" Said Neptune.

Everyone was getting ready to go to the grid for qualifying the groups for qualifying were:

Group One

Ruby Rose

Coco Adel

Lie Ren

Group Two

Blake Belladonna

Adam Taurus

Roman Torchwick

Group Three

Weiss Schnee

Jaune Arc

Cinder Fall

Group Four

Nora Valkyrie

Velvet Scarlatina

Sun Wukong

Group Five

Neptune Vasilias

Yang Xiao Long

Emerald Sustrai

Group Six

Mercury Black

Pyrrah Nikos

Neopolitan

Mercury Black will start this afternoon's Vale ePrix from pole position in a session that was blighted by the weather and multiple red flags.

Mercury Black set the pace in the group stages, but with a downpour soaking the track ahead of the third session, a lot of the more fancied runners were left trying to make the best of a very tricky situation.

Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall – had the worst of the conditions. This left Ruby Rose back in 10th, but two places ahead of Cinder Fall in 12th.

Weiss Schnee did a great job in the damp conditions of group Three, but ends up in seventh place

All of this meant there was an unusual look to Super Pole, as Mercury Black was joined by Nora Valkyrie giving NEXTEV its first top 5 start, Sun Wukong , Jaune Arc and Adam Taurus. However, Adam Taurus had crashed his DS Virgin Racing car – bringing out the red flag – so was unable to take part in the shoot-out.

Roman Torchwick did a great job for Mahindra, but with the track drying by the second Mercury Black was able to beat his time.

Second is Roman Torchwick's best qualifying to date, as is third for Nora Valkyrie and fourth for Sun Wukong.

Qualifying Results

1) Mercury Black

2) Roman Torchwick

3) Nora Valkyrie

4) Sun Wukong

5) Jaune Arc

6) Pyrrah Nikos

7) Weiss Schnee

8) Coco Adel

9) Neptune Vasilies

10) Ruby Rose

11) Adam Taurus

12) Cinder Fall

13) Yang Xiao Long

14) Lie Ren

15) Blake Belladonna

16) Velvet Scarlatina

17) Neopolitan

18) Emerald Sustrai

The commentators are Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

"Hello guys and welcome to the first Vale ePrix" Said Professor Ozpin.

"That's right Ozpin, it's the event we have been all waiting for" Said Professor Goodwitch.

"Well, five minuets to lights out" Said Professor Ozpin.

"The racers are arriving to the grid" Said Professor Goodwitch.

The racers are arriving to the grid. The nerves started playing up on some of the racers as they are nervous about this new sport.

"Guys, will we win?" Mercury asked his engineer "Yes, Merc" Said his engineer.

Moments later it was lights out...

At the Start, Mercury Black maintained the first place in front of Roman Torchwick, Nora Valkyrie and Sun Wukong. Ruby Rose went from tenth to ninth and Cinder went from twelve position to eleventh.

Yang Xiao Long crashed out which meant that Lie Ren moved up to thirteenth. Then suddenly Coco Adel's power went which meant that Neptune and Ruby and Cinder could move past Coco meanwhile Adam had a major problem as his car all the sudden stopped and wouldn't start.

Nora was flying as she was doing the fastest lap and was catching up to Roman and Mercury. Could Nora win? Was the big question. Weiss went straight past Pyrrah in her Renault for sixth.

Lap 33, Mercury Black wins the Vale ePrix! Followed by Nora and Roman.

Race Results

1) Mercury Black

2) Nora Valkyrie

3) Roman Torchwick

4) Jaune Arc

5) Sun Wukong

6) Weiss Schnee

7) Pyrrah Nikos

8) Ruby Rose

9) Cinder Fall

10) Lie Ren

11) Velvet Scarlatina

12) Emerald Sustria

13) Black Belladonna

14) Neopolitan

15) Neptune Vasilies

16) Adam Taurus

17) Coco Adel

18) Yang Xiao Long

"It's poduim time!" Said Profesor Goodwitch.

"The first Vale ePrix poduim" Said Professor Ozpin

Mercury steps on the top step and the crowd goes wild for the grey haired teen.

Professor Port hands the winners trophy to Mercury. Professor Oobleck hands Nora the second place trophy. Qrow, who was drunk, handed Roman Torchwick but he thought the trophy was a giant cup and he wanted to fill it with some alcohol but Torchwick wouldn't let him.

The next race is Mistral!

Facts :

The Vale ePrix is based on the London ePrix at Battersea park.

The Teams are real and the driver who appear are real and I know it's not allowed to have real people in this.

The theory of Qrow being drunk is my theory and I will apologize for any worries.


	2. Mistral ePrix

It's the Mistral ePrix! The Second race of the season.

Recap of the teams

Renault : Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee

Team Aguri : Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos

ABT Schaeffler Audi Sport : Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long

DS Virgin Racing : Mercury Black & Adam Taurus

Venturi : Cinder Fall & Emerald Sustrai

NEXTEV TCR : Nora Valkyrie & Lie Ren

Dragon Racing : Coco Adel & Velvet Scarlatina

Mahindra Racing : Roman Torchwick & Neopolitan

Amlin Andretti : Sun Wukong & Neptune Vasilias

Championship

Driver Points

1) Mercury Black 25

2) Nora Valkyrie 18

3) Roman Torchwick 15

4) Jaune Arc 12

5) Sun Wukong 10

6) Weiss Schnee 8

7) Pyrrha Nikos 6

8) Ruby Rose 4

9) Cinder Fall 2

10) Lie Ren 1

11) Velvet Scarlatina 0

12) Emerald Sustria 0

13) Black Belladonna 0

14) Neopolitan 0

15) Neptune Vasilies 0

16) Adam Taurus 0

17) Coco Adel 0

18) Yang Xiao Long 0

Team Aguri drivers Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos sat down with the ABT Schaeffler Audi Sport drivers Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. "Blake, are you feeling alright" Asked Pyrrah. Blake looked a bit green.

"I'm okay...Just a bit sick" Replied Blake. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you look green" Said Jaune. Yang gsave Jaune a death stare.

"I'll be right back" Said Blake who was holding her tummy and was heading to the toilets.

"She can't race as she's ill" Said Yang. Jaune had an idea. "Why don't we replace her for a race?" Asked Jaune.

Pyrrha and Yang just looked at each other. "Who will replace her?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Raven Branwen?" Asked Jaune. Yang facepalmed. "NOO" said Yang.

"Okay how about Winter?" Asked Pyrrha. "Wait, Will Weiss let us?"

"I don't know, ask her" Said Jaune who looked puzzled.

Pyrrha heads off to find Weiss. Meanwhile Cinder and her teammate Emerald Sustrai had a plan to win this race.

"Why don't we pay a visit to our buddy Adam" Said Emerald. Cinder smiled.

"I don't see no problem with that" Cinder replied. They headed off to the DS Virgin Garage.

Ruby and Weiss were sat down and enjoying their drinks that are a part of their new sponsorship deal when Pyrrha appeared.

"Weiss, can we talk?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah sure, what about?" Replied Weiss.

"Blake is ill and we are wondering if your sister, Winter can race?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Umm... I guess so" Replied Weiss.

"Ok great" Pyrrha exclaimed. Weiss secretly wasn't happy about this.

Pyrrha went off to tell Yang and Jaune the news.

"Weiss, what was that about" Asked Ruby.

"Blake is ill and my sister is replacing her" Said Weiss who looked a bit angry.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Asked Ruby who was concerned.

"I'M FINE!" Shouted Weiss. She stormed off.

Qualifying Groups

Group One

Cinder Fall

Jaune Arc

Mercury Black

Group Two

Winter Schnee

Sun Wukong

Coco Adel

Group Three

Adam Taurus

Emerald Sustria

Ruby Rose

Group Four

Nora Valkyrie

Neptune Vasilies

Velvet Scarlatina

Group Five

Yang Xiao Long

Lie Ren

Weiss Schnee

Group Six

Pyrrha Nikos

Neopolitan

Roman Torchwick

Qualifying was great Weiss topped the time sheet. This time pole shoot out will be introduced into this race. This is called Super Pole! The five fastest drivers then go out again, one-by-one, in the Super Pole shoot-out to determine the top five grid positions. One more thing that is introduced into this race is FanBoost. For each race, fans can vote for their favourite driver via various social media channels to give them a little extra power boost. Voting starts about two weeks prior to an event and is also open during the opening six minutes of the race. The three winning Fanboost drivers each receive an extra 100 kJ of energy to be used in a power window between 180 kW and 200 kW.

Qualifying Results

1) Nora Valkyrie NEXTEV TCR Formula B Team 6 57.909 - 119.8 (74.4)

2) Mercury Black DS Virgin Racing Formula B Team 16 57.922 +0.013 119.8 (74.4)

3) Adam Taurus DS Virgin Racing Formula B Team 16 58.066 +0.157 119.5 (74.3)

4) Neptune Vasilies Andretti Formula B Race Team 15 58.145 +0.236 119.3 (74.1)

5) Lie Ren NEXTEV TCR Formula B Team 21 58.207 +0.298 119.2 (74.1)

6) Coco Adel Dragon Racing 15 58.263 +0.354 119.1 (74)

7) Roman Torchwick Mahindra Racing Formula B Team 16 58.310 +0.401 119.0 (73.9)

8)Winter Schnee ABT Schaeffler Audi Sport 19 58.363 +0.454 118.9 (73.9)

9) Cinder Fall Venturi Formula B Team 19 58.370 +0.461 118.8 (73.8)

10) Neopolitan Mahindra Racing Formula B Team 11 58.991 +1.082 117.6 (73.1)

11) Sun Wukong Andretti Formula B Race Team 14 58.992 +1.083 117.6 (73.1)

12) Yang Xiao Long ABT Schaeffler Audi Sport 17 59.076 +1.167 117.4 (72.9)

13) Velvet Scaratina Dragon Racing 13 59.178 +1.269 117.2 (72.8)

14) Ruby Rose Renault 17 59.256 +1.347 117.1 (72.8)

15) Weiss Schnee Renault 19 59.891 +1.982 115.8 (72)

16) Emerald Sustria Venturi Formula B Team 8 59.986 +2.077 115.6 (71.8)

17) Jaune Arc Team Aguri 14 1:00.381 +2.472 114.9 (71.4)

18) Pyrrha Nikos Team Aguri 14 1:02.686 +4.777 110.7 (68.8)

"Qualifying was great today" Said Professor Ozpin.

"Yes, Oz" Said Qrow who was joining them today for this race.

"Qrow, do you mind interview some of the racers for us?" Asked Professor Goodwitch.

"Yeah sure" Replied Qrow who was holding a glass of champagne. Ozpin did not approve of this.

The headlines say:

Nora Valkyrie topped the times in second free practice for the Mistral ePrix.

It was an unexpected result for her and the NEXTEV team as she had spent most of the session in the pits with a technical problem. However, she was able to get out at the end of the session to put in a 200kw run.

She was able to shoot to the top of the times as most of the drivers had their qualifying simulation run ruined by Juane Arc's Team Aguri car stopping track. With the yellow flags waving, this meant that most drivers were unable to complete their hot lap runs.

This left Mercury Black in second, just ahead of his DS Virgin Racing team-mate Adam Taurus. Neptune Vasilies was fourth for Andretti, Lie Ren was fifth demonstrating the improved pace of the NEXTEV car, while Coco Adel was sixth for Dragon.

The session was red-flagged mid-way through following a big accident for Emerald Sustria . The Venturi driver clipped the inside wall, which sent into crashing into the outside concrete barrier. She was unhurt, but there was significant damage to the left-hand side and nose of her car.

Yang Xiao Long was back in 12th and Weiss Schnee 15th after having their best laps compromised, while new driver Winter Schnee was 8th.

Cinder and Emerald were standing outside the DS Virgin garage. Adam walked up to them.

"Hey Adam" Said Emerald. Mercury came out.

"What do you to want?" Asked Mercury who looked not in a great mood.

"We only want some help" Said Emerald. Adam smiled but Mercury started to look cross.

"Why should I help you?" Replied Mercury. Cinder started looking a bit scared because she had never seen Mercury act like this.

"Mercury, calm down" Said Adam who didn't like Mercury's attitude.

"Mercury, why are you acting like this?" Asked Emerald.

"It's just the competitive side of me" Mercury replied. Cinder rolled her eyes.

"seriously, that's what you come up with" Cinder sassed.

"Why don't we just leave it there" Said Adam.

"Well, we better go to our garage" Said Emerald.

"Good luck, you'll need it" Said Cinder.

"Thanks..." Adam replied. Mercury had a bad feeling about this race.

Everyone headed off to the grid. Qrow was interviewing drivers ahead of the race.

"Hey Ruby, do you want to say any words about ahead of the Mistral ePrix?" Asked Qrow.

"Well...I just want to do my best" Said Ruby who looked very nervous,.

"Okay, talk to you after the race" Qrow replied.

Qrow next went to Coco who was putting on her helmet.

"Hey, Coco" Said Qrow.

"I can't talk right now Qrow" Coco mumbled.

"Oh shit, right" Qrow said by accident as he was also getting filmed by TV cameras.

Qrow walked off and headed straight to Jaune.

"Jaune, would you like to say anything ahead of this race?" Asked Qrow.

"Qrow, what are you doing?" Jaune replied.

"I'm interviewing you" Qrow replied.

"OH.." Jaune said in a disappointed voice.

"Well...moving on" Said Qrow who walked past Jaune giving him a death stare.

"Let's find Adam" Qrow said to the TV cameras. Qrow walked past Cinder, Neptune and Weiss to find Adam who was talking to another TV crew.

"Hey Adam, are you ready for this race?" Qrow asked. Adam walked towards Qrow.

"Well, I'm ready and that I hope I can score some points" Adam replied.

"We would love to see you on the podium Adam" Qrow said as he turned to the camera.

"Well, I'm off" Adam replied as he went straight to his engineer.

"That's it from me" Qrow said to the TV camera.

"It's only five minutes away from the storm." Professor Ozpin said.

All of the drivers were starting to get into their cars.

The only people left on the track are the engineers and camera crews.

The alarm went and everyone had to move out the way as the race is starting.

Lights out and away they go!

Weiss Schnee beat polelady Nora Valkyrie away at the start but lost first place a lap later.

Once she was in the clear Weiss bolted, building a lead north of 10 seconds before the mid-race car swaps.

She had to manage a full-course yellow and then a physical safety car at the end, which set up a two-lap sprint at the finish.

By this time Yang Xiao Long had worked her way up to third, only behind Abt Audi Sport team-mate Winter Schnee .

Third for Yang Xiao Long at least continued his 100 per cent podium streak on the road this season, though he will be investigated after the race for allegedly speeding under the full course yellow.

Behind the top three Ruby Rose was a quiet fourth, with Adam fading to fifth after hitting the wall just before the mid-race car swaps.

Adam was fortunate, not just because of the timing of his accident – which broke his front wing – but because he had also just picked up a mechanical failure flag that would have forced him to pit anyway.

The leader of the White Fang clipped a bollard and broke the endplate, but his wing did not exhibit any lasting damage, making the flag one of several odd calls from the officials.

Adams 's Virgin team-mate Mercury Black had his race ruined by a similar problem. He was flagged in for repairs for a wobbly endplate.

NEXTEV TCR drivers Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren were also forced in for alleged mechanical failures while running well inside the points, while Team Aguri debutant Jaune Arc was shown the same flag.

Those issues helped promote Neptune Vasilies to an excellent sixth, with Neopolitan taking seventh after a strong drive from 16th following penalties for tyre pressure infringements for both Mahindras after Fall, Sun Wukong and Emerald Sustrai completed the points finishers.

Race Results

1 Weiss Schnee Renault 48 53:46.086 - 103.2 (64.1) 59.209 39

2 Winter Schnee ABT Schaeffler Audi Sport 48 53:47.853 +1.767 103.2 (64.1) 59.950 37

3 Yang Xiao Long ABT Schaeffler Audi Sport 48 53:48.467 +2.381 103.1 (64.1) 59.793 30

4 Ruby Rose Renault 48 53:49.414 +3.328 103.1 (64.1) 1:00.007 32

5 Adam Taurus (P) DS Virgin Racing Formula B Team 48 53:51.013 +4.927 103.1 (64.1) 1:00.045 48

6 Neptune Vasilies Andretti Formula B Race Team 48 53:52.587 +6.501 103.0 (64) 1:00.208 48

7 Neopolitan Mahindra Racing Formula B Team 48 53:53.786 +7.700 103.0 (64) 1:00.607 34

8 Cinder Fall Venturi Formula B Team 48 53:54.391 +8.305 103.0 (64) 59.901 38

9 Sun Wukong Andretti Formula B Race Team 48 53:58.559 +12.473 102.8 (63.9) 1:00.582 35

10 Emerald Sustria Venturi Formula B Team 48 53:59.327 +13.241 102.8 (63.9) 1:00.496 35

11 Mercury Black Virgin Racing Formula B Team 47 53:55.648 1 Lap 100.8 (62.6) 1:00.229 40

12 Lie Ren NEXTEV TCR Formula B Team 47 53:56.703 1 Lap 100.7 (62.6) 59.898 20

13 Nora Valkyrie NEXTEV TCR Formula B Team 47 53:57.324 1 Lap 100.7 (62.6) 1:00.567 19

14 Pyrrha Nikos Team Aguri 47 54:05.697 1 Lap 100.5 (62.4) 1:01.957 13

15 Roman Torchwick Mahindra Racing Formula B Team 46 54:20.903 2 Laps 97.9 (60.8) 59.067 39

16 Velvet Scaratina Dragon Racing 45 54:19.524 3 Laps 95.8 (59.5) 59.070 38

17 Jaune Arc Team Aguri 42 53:59.745 89.9 (55.9) 59.357 27

18 Coco Adel Dragon Racing 39 43:26.398 103.8 (64.5) 1:00.108 33

Poduim time

Weiss climbs on the top step and hears the crowd cheering. Winter is the next person to climb on the second step a few people cheered but not as much as Weiss. Yang climbs the third step and waves at all of the crowd. Professor Oobeck hands Weiss the first place trophy. Weiss holds in in the air and the crowd goes wild. Next was the second place trophy and Professor Port hands Winter the trophy. Winter smiled. Next was the third place trophy which was handed to Yang by Junior.

The champagne showers have started.

The championship standings

1) Weiss Schnee 33

2) Mercury Black 25

3) Winter Schnee 18

4) Nora Valkyrie 18

5) Ruby Rose 16

6) Roman Torchwick 15

7) Yang Xiao Long 15

8) Jaune Arc 12

9) Sun Wukong 12

10) Adam Taurus 10

11) Neptune Vasilies 8

12) Pyrrha Nikos 6

13) Cinder Fall 6

14) Neopolitan 6

15) Lie Ren 1

16) Emerald Sustria 1

17) Velvet Scarlatina 0

18)Black Belladonna 0

19) Coco Adel 0

The next race is Vacuo!


End file.
